


When I Get My Hands On You

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: DTR, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Plans, Online Relationship, Quarantine and Chill, Texting, coronafic, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: The boys make plans to meet irl
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 94
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely peoples.
> 
> I'm back with the next installment, in which our boys are making plans to meet up. I tried writing a chapter in which they actually talk about the fact that they're going to meet up, but I feel like that's the entire point of this whole thing and it's kind of been implied all along so I couldn't make it happen in a way that didn't seem cheesy or forced. Thus, here are some snippets of their conversations over the bit of time before actually meeting. There's some fluff, some (very brief) angst, and they even DTR! 
> 
> The title of this section comes from a song by The New Basement Tapes, which is kind of a supergroup made up of many different musicians, but the lyrics to this song of theirs are written by Bob Dylan. Lately my life feels like one giant game of Six Degrees of Timothee Chalamet. Everything is connected!!!
> 
> Anyway - let's see how our boys are doing. So proud of them. Hope you are too.

**You’re gonna see me using my nose spray**

_Nose spray?_

**Yeah  
I have allergies  
And eye boogers in the morning  
Oh god**

_What’s wrong with that, baby?_

**It’s so not hot**

_That’s ok  
That’s part of what makes it real_

**But do you really want that?  
All the not-sexy, gross stuff?**

_Yes  
I do_

**Are you sure?**

_I’m gonna have to prove it to you, aren’t I?_

**Maybe  
If you don’t run screaming when you see my snot everywhere**

_I’m a big boy  
Think I can handle it_

**Hmm  
Big indeed**

_Always thinking about my dick, aren’t you?_

**Not always  
Just most of the time**

_Don’t worry  
I’m thinking about you too  
And I know what doing this for real entails_

**I’m nervous**

_It’s ok  
I may actually combust the first time I see you  
But if what’s been happening so far is any indication  
It’ll be a good thing  
And all the gross stuff, that’ll just mean it’s real  
That I can actually hold you in my arms  
And listen to your voice  
And kiss you_

**Armie  
You always know what to say  
Fuck  
How do you do that?**

_I’m just being honest baby_

**Ugh stop being so perfect**

_I can’t wait to find out exactly how gross you are_

** 

**[pic]  
Just woke up**

_Baby  
You are so fucking cute_

**Why aren’t you here?  
Come over and cuddle me please**

_Fuck  
I wish I could  
We could cuddle in bed for hours  
I’d really like to hold you_

**Mmm yes  
I wanna feel your arms around me**

_Wanna wake up to you looking exactly like that_

**

_[pic]  
Just made this for my breakfast_

**Wow  
That looks amazing  
Does it taste good?**

_What kind of a question is that?_

**Well I can’t exactly taste it  
Through the screen**

_Yes  
Of course it does  
I’m a professional_

**And so humble too**

_Hm yeah_

**Wish I was there to taste it tho**

_Me too, baby_

**Would you bring me breakfast in bed?  
Feed me a little?**

_You wanna be pampered baby?_

**Yes especially the morning after you fuck me nice and deep**

_Oh don’t worry  
I’ll take care of you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to DTR, but get distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they've been chatting about meeting up, so the question of "what are we?" is bound to have come up at some point. Here they attempt to DTR, but don't fully get there (yet). First, there are other, one could argue more important, things to attend to, but they will get back to it in the next chapter.
> 
> For those who don't know, DTR = Define The Relationship.
> 
> OK let's go.

**So  
I just wanna know  
For when we meetup  
What should I call you?**

_Like between us or  
When you introduce me to other people?_

**Both I guess**

_You wanna parade me around and introduce me as your Daddy  
Don’t you?_

**Well yes  
That does sound nice  
Do you like the idea of me showing you off?**

_You know I do_

**Would you want everyone to see I’m yours?**

_Yes, baby_

**Yeah?  
You’d put your marks on me to let them know I’m taken?**

_You want my marks on you?  
You want everyone to see?_

**Fuck yeah  
I’d want them all over me**

_Not just my handprint on your ass?_

**No not just there  
We may not be living in normal times  
But people still don’t leave the house with their ass out  
Not yet at least**

_Shame_

**Haha  
But not for you  
You can see my ass anytime you want  
All you have to do is ask**

_Good to know  
I’ll keep that in mind_

**Wow ok  
You don’t wanna see it now?**

_Hmmm I don’t know  
Maybe_

**That was a pretty open invitation  
But I can take it back**

_Well OK  
I accept_

**Ask me for it**

_Show me that ass  
Now_

**I like when you ask for things like that  
Just take control and tell me what to do**

_Is there a mirror anywhere nearby?_

**Yeah  
There’s one hanging on my closet door  
Why?**

_I want you to bend over in front of it  
Set up the phone so I can see your ass in the reflection  
And call me  
Can you do that for me, baby?_

**Yes Daddy  
I can do that**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boyyyysssss.
> 
> They'll get back to it next time, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting is getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> Here's a longer chapter feat. a conversation they have before their meeting. Two notes about this one:
> 
> Firstly, 2+ months in quarantine will make you a little insane. They've been planning to meet up for a while now and they haven't been able to see each other yet. Warning for a little bit of angst ahead - they get into a fight due to the tension and the aforementioned quarantine crazy. But don't worry, it's resolved quickly.
> 
> Secondly, they continue their DTR conversation here. Despite having been sexting and chatting and getting to know each other all this time, getting to know someone IRL is totally different from getting to know them online. It would be amazing if they'd just, like, get married immediately but that's not really realistic. I wanted them to be somewhere in the space between casual and exclusive dating, but there's really no word for that. Timmy makes a few suggestions, of course, but there's no official word for what they are. They obviously like each other a lot and there is some level of commitment, but they're not gonna do the boyfriend thing until they date for real.
> 
> OK hope that all makes sense. Enjoy!!

**Oh fuck  
That was amazing**

_Mmhmm  
Yes baby   
You’re perfect_

**Daddy  
I loved it  
But should we finish our conversation from earlier?**

_Yeah let’s_

**OK so  
What we’ve been doing under normal circumstances  
Would be called dating**

_That’s true_

**And given the opportunity  
We would have touched each other a lot by now**

_Yes  
You know I’d have my hands all over you_

**You know how much I love your hands**

_OK so where does that leave us  
For you_

**We are dating  
Exploring things together before we call it official**

_That sounds good to me  
So how’ll you introduce me?_

**There’s really no word for it  
The guy I’m dating is too wordy  
So maybe I’ll just say  
“He’s my lover”**

_Lover is nice  
But I’d rather you call me that in private  
Than in front of a bunch of people_

**Hm  
What about  
This is the guy who threatened to finger fuck me within an inch of my life**

_Well that’s not wordy at all  
And I never said that  
I said I’d do it til you didn’t remember your own name_

**Well OK fine  
How about  
This is Armie  
My giant hunk of man meat**

_That’s all I am to you?  
A giant hunk of meat you can use for your own pleasure?_

**What’s the issue?  
Doesn’t sound bad to me at all**

_I’m just an object to you, huh?  
A big bit of flesh that you can get off on_

**Like I said  
I don’t see the issue here**

_Okay right_

**Do you have a problem with the way I get off on your big bit of flesh?**

_But it’s more than that  
To you  
Right?_

**Of course, idiot  
I get off on your kind heart  
And your big dumb smile too**

_Well thanks  
That’s charming_

**What I mean is  
I really like you  
And I hope this goes somewhere**

_I feel the same way, baby  
Ever since we started talking  
I knew you’d drive me crazy_

**Well  
THAT’S charming**

_It’s true baby  
You do  
You make me absolutely insane_

**I’m glad, I think  
Happy to continue making you crazy  
If you want**

_Yes please_

**OK good**

_Yeah  
Good_

**Still waiting for you to live up to that promise, btw**

_Which promise would that be?_

**Something about  
Your fingers  
And forgetting my own name**

_Hmm  
I can’t seem to recall anything like that  
Let me know if you remember any more details_

**OK wow  
You were the one to suggest it  
Remember that?**

_Did I?_

**Yes  
You did**

_Hmm  
Interesting  
But that really doesn’t sound like me_

**Oh fuck off  
At the time you seemed pretty eager  
To get your fingers in my ass**

_If you say so_

**Armie  
Come on**

_What?_

**Your cock is mine, right Daddy?**

_Goddamn  
Timmy_

**It’s mine, right?  
And mine is yours?**

_Yes_

**Yes what?**

_Yes, baby boy_

**Then stop bullshitting**

_I’m sorry, baby  
Did I go too far?_

**Don’t pretend like you can’t do anything you want to me  
Because you can  
I already told you  
I’m yours**

_I know that baby  
You are mine  
And I’m so grateful for that  
You’re so fucking perfect_

**Daddy  
Fuck  
I wanna be with you, for real  
I haven’t been able to be with you for so long  
And it’s making me a little crazy**

_I know, baby  
It’s OK  
I just like playing with you  
But I went too far and I’m sorry  
I wanna be with you too  
So bad_

**What would you do if you were here?**

_If I was there I would hold you  
And kiss that pout right off your face_

**I’m not pouting**

_Yes you are, baby  
You’re so fucking cute when you pout  
I would kiss you so much  
I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back_

**Yes that sounds nice  
Please don’t hold yourself back  
Not from me**

_I won’t baby  
I won’t  
I promise_

**Good  
How else am I gonna get off  
Without my big hunk of man meat to help me?**

_Oh wow yeah  
Didn’t take long did it?_

**Oops  
Did I ruin the moment?  
I’m sorry, Daddy**

_No you’re not  
Christ, kid  
You’re a handful_

**Is that a good thing?**

_Yes it’s good  
Very good_

**Fuck Armie  
OK  
So we’re really doing this?**

_Yes baby  
We are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAP TO GOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys text before they meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something super short and cute to get us to the next part of the story!!

**Hello lover**

_Hi :)_

**I’m excited to meet you today**

_I know baby  
I’m excited too_

**Gonna get to see you for real  
Fuck  
What if I faint**

_Haha you think there’s a possibility of that?_

**I don’t know  
You’re fucking gorgeous now  
Probably even more so in person  
It’ll be like going from shitty screen quality to high def**

_Wow  
A lot to live up to_

**I’m sure you can manage**

_Yeah  
I’m just nervous_

**It’s OK  
I’m nervous too  
But I get to hear your voice for real so**

_I can’t wait to see just how pretty your face is_

**:)  
OK so  
Grand Army Plaza right?**

_Yes  
I’ll be the guy who’s 6’5”_

**Christ  
You’re huge  
Mmmf**

_Haha  
Save it for later baby_

**I’ll try ;)  
See you soon**

_See you very soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time you see me they'll be meeting up FOR REAL.
> 
> I'm so excited to share the next part with you! Thank you so much for being on this journey with me & for making it so much fun. 
> 
> See you VERY SOON.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
